This is an application for the Network Core of the Partnered Research Center for Quality Care. The goal of our Center is to improve quality of care for mental disorders at scale in communities by developing and evaluating innovative interventions at policy, practice, and community levels that find their way into practice because they have emerged from close working partnerships between academic researchers and key mental health services stakeholders. We have assembled a broad network of partners that represent myriad stakeholder perspectives needed to develop, test and disseminate interventions to improve quality of mental health care. It consists of public mental health authorities and providers, large behavioral health managed care companies, public school agencies, secular and faith-based non-profit organizations that provide a range of services to diverse populations in Los Angeles and New Orleans, and consumer leaders. The Network Core is responsible for supporting authentic partnerships between Center investigators and these diverse community and practice partners while simultaneously advancing knowledge on how partnership most effectively occurs. The Core's specific aims are: (1) to improve the ability of investigators and partners to collaborate effectively by (a) supporting the use of a community partnered participatory (CPPR) research model that features equal power sharing and two-way capacity building through a Partnership Support Unit and (b) supporting mental health consumers as Center partners and as agents for transforming provider systems toward a recovery orientation and client-centered care through a Consumer Leadership Task Force; (2) to develop test and disseminate innovative strategies for partnered research and community engagement through two CPPR laboratories, one mature and one den/eloping, that focus on advancing community understanding of mental disorders and building community solutions to unmet need; (3) to convene the Center network and a broader community network in an annual Community Quality Forum that will stimulate network development, share Center tools and products, incubate new ideas, identify and explore emerging priorities, engage new partners and initiate new partnered research to improve quality of care; and (4) to evaluate the fidelity of Center partnerships to the CPPR model and the impact of the Center's partnership approach on Center members and the development of partnered research.